


A Dinner Conversation

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamie and Eddie's daughter, Ariel, born blind - not that it stops her - reveals to her family that she has a new 'friend'.





	A Dinner Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind after watching a movie called ''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' - over a year ago; I'm finally getting around to posting it. Also, I didn't write this story to be offensive in any way; please don't take it that way. Sorry for the bad title - I'm wincing as I type it in, but I can't think of a better one at the moment.

After helping to set the table, Ariel climbed up in her preferred chair, right next to her great-grandpa (he always made sure she got a big slice of dessert and she loved his laugh) and bounced up and down excitedly.

''Well, somebody's excited today.'' Henry walked in with a basket of rolls and bent down to whisper, ''Is it because we're having pumpkin pie later?''

Ariel froze, licking her lips. ''Really?'' she asked, pumpkin pie being her favorite off all desserts.

Henry laughed. ''I'll cut you a real big piece,'' he said, sitting down. ''So if it's not food you're excited about, what has you all giddy, hmm?''

''Not yet, I want to tell everyone at once.''

''She's been saying that for two days now,'' said Eddie, putting a big bowl of potatoes down on the table as she at on her daughter's other side.

''It's starting to worry me,'' Jamie said, as he and the rest of the family entered the dining room.

''It can't be anything too bad if it makes her this happy,'' Eddie chided.

''Hey, if she's happy, I'm happy - it's this secret that's worrying me.''

''Well, since we're all here,'' Frank said, ''let the truth come to light. Ariel, what's your big news?''

Ariel took a deep breath and proudly exclaimed, ''I'm getting married!''

''I'm not happy,'' Jamie said to the silent room.

''Shh,'' Eddie elbowed her husband.

''What? She's seven-and-a-half,'' Jamie defended, ''you can't expect me to -''

''So,'' Eddie interrupted, ''who's this boy that's got you so enamored?''

''He better be armored, 'cause by the time I'm through with him, humph,'' Jamie grunted as his wife's elbow connected with his side again.

''His name is Patrick,'' Ariel rambled excitedly. ''Patrick Fitzpatrick. He said I could call him Fitz, but I like Patrick better. He transferred to my school two days ago. The teacher assigned him the seat next to mine, and he said that we'd be perfect for each other, that with him being deaf and me being blind, that together we could really go places.''

Danny choked on his water, and bit his lip when Jamie sent him a glare.

Ariel continued, unaware of the exchange. ''Anyway, the teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up, and I was going to say a meter maid because I like mermaids and I figured that was close enough to the same thing, and Patrick was going to be a firefighter 'cause he said he likes to pee out the fire when his mom lights a candle. We thought, though, that if we're going to be together forever, we would need to be the same thing - so we're both going to be judges, that way we can wear those fancy wigs. You went to law school, didn't you, Daddy? Do you think Patrick and I could borrow your homework so we can start studying? Please?''

''Yeah, Daddy,'' Eddie batted her eyes at her husband, ''please?''

Jamie looked from his wife's playfully-pouty lips to his daughter's eager face. ''I'm not happy.''


End file.
